


Back To You

by buzzybees



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Light Angst, but it's not completely fluff so like, i guess, it's not like angst or hurt and comfort, it's really not that bad dw yall just read and see, tags are hard sometimes, v7ch10 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzybees/pseuds/buzzybees
Summary: after applying my clown makeup during the episode, i took it upon myself to add more to after the episode. so spoilers for volume 7 chapter 10 my dudes, and it just takes place after the chapter basically.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have anything super interesting to say. i hope you enjoy this little one shot, and i hope you realise how i had to do it to 'em here.

Ruby hung back as the people cheered for Penny, a fond smile growing on her face at the proud look Harriet was also sending her. It was good to see the people realising their mistake, realising that Penny _is_ their protector, and always will be.

“Okay, we need to wait for the transport to land and then move these people out of here.” Harriet’s firm voice broke into the murmurs of people, and Ruby saw plenty of heads nod towards her. Ruby sent Harriet a thumbs up, to which the hare just rolled her eyes and turned away- but Ruby knew she secretly really liked her.

Well, she hoped.

“Ruby, that was really great! I have missed working alongside you.” Penny stood in front of her, glowing green eyes seemingly shining brighter. Ruby just waved a hand, a ‘pfft’ escaping her lips.

“Yeah, I guess it was pretty cool.” Ruby replied, and Penny just blinked at her with a smile on her face.

“It was! We make a great team.” Penny commented, and Ruby nodded her head in agreement. And then a sense of _something_ overcame her, a feeling washing over her head down to her toes. Team…

Ruby blinked and sheathed Crescent Rose, panic alighting inside of her.

“Have we heard from Marrow, Nora and… And Weiss?” Ruby felt her throat close up trying to say her name, a cold dread settling in her stomach. Ruby looked at Penny, who tilted her head.

“I am unsure. Perhaps Harriet would know? Or, would you like to accompany me to check on them?” Penny asked it so innocently, as if nothing bad could ever have happened to them. But Ruby knew better- she knew things can change in a matter of minutes. She learned that in difficult ways; at Beacon, then Haven. And here, in Atlas.

“Yes, Penny _please_.” Ruby said, immediately stepping into her space. Ruby looked over Penny’s shoulder. “Harriet, do you think you can deal with this?” Ruby said to her, and Harriet raised her eyebrow, sending her a bewildered look.

“Kid, you can’t just leave. We were assigned together, we need to stay here and ensure these people are safe.” Harriet replied, crossing her arms. Ruby pursed her lips and tried to clamp down the snappy reply she wanted to say.

“But, Harriet…” Ruby’s voice died down, and she really didn’t know how to make her understand _why_ she needed to go, but she was going to try. “I want to check on Marrow and the others.”

Harriet looked even more confused. “He told me they were loading people into the airship just moments ago. They’re fine, Red.” Harriet looked about ready to dismiss the whole thing, as their transport was now beginning to slow down above them and descend. But Ruby made a noise- she wasn’t sure what kind of noise, but Harriet seemed to grasp the desperation in it, because she looked into Ruby’s eyes again.

“Please.” Ruby whispered. “I need… I need to _see_.” Ruby’s voice broke, and she levelled Harriet with a stare that she hoped told her all she needed to know. Harriet still seemed hesitant, and confused, but the Ace-Op’s eyes remained on her for a little longer. Then, to Ruby’s relief, they filled with some recognition- some semblance of understanding hit her, from somewhere.

Harriet sighed and glanced behind her when the airship landed, the ramp falling down to reveal a couple of soldiers. Harriet squared Ruby with a look.

“We’ll meet you both back in Atlas.” Was all she said, before she began ushering and guiding the people towards the transport, not looking back.

Ruby sent Harriet’s retreating form a grateful smile, out of her own need rather than the hare seeing it. She pressed close to Penny, whose arms circled her waist.

“Let’s go.” Ruby said, and Penny shot up into the air immediately, Ruby clutching on tightly to her shoulders.

They soared above the city. Ruby looked down at the effects of the Grimm attack. Many buildings were destroyed, rubble and debris littering almost every street. Ruby felt bile rise to her throat when she saw a few limbs sticking out under the debris. She looked away immediately and took a deep breath, focusing on the task at hand.

“I believe I see the group, Ruby.” Penny said cheerily, one of her hands pulling away from her briefly to point. Ruby’s eyes snapped towards where she pointed, at Marrow down below, guiding people into the ship. She also heard rather than saw Nora, her booming voice yelling at people to get in.

“Let’s go, Penny!” Ruby said, and with a nod of affirmation, Penny swooped down. People gasped as she and Ruby landed, and Nora simply raised a brow at them both as she ushered the last person on board.

“What’s up with you two?” Nora said, but Ruby paid her no mind. She had one person on her mind, one person she came all the way over here for. Her frantic eyes looked around, landing on Nora, then Marrow, then the people inside the ship.

“Where is…?” Ruby said softly, thoughtfully, more to herself than anyone around her. Penny stood just behind her, patient and looking around as well, though Ruby assumed she wasn’t entirely sure who she was supposed to look for.

Ruby’s heart was plummeting- where was Weiss? _Why_ is no one caring about this? How can they just stand there and-

“Okay, I think that’s the last person.”

Ruby’s whole form seized up, silver eyes widening at the familiar voice. The voice, along with the person, rounded from behind the airship, giving Marrow a glance and a thumbs up, before her gaze moved towards Nora, which in turn lead her eyes to Ruby.

Weiss froze, blue eyes blinking in confusion. She walked a bit closer, eyebrow raised slightly.

“Ruby?” Weiss said, and Ruby stood there, watching her approach her. Her heart had lifted back up again, as if Weiss’ hands were holding onto it and keeping it up for her, as if her voice and that look in her eyes was all Ruby needed to feel grounded after all the mess the Grimm had caused.

“Weiss…” Ruby breathed out. Penny looked between them for a second, and lifted her finger as she was about to comment on something, but Nora just grabbed Penny’s hand, sending her a shake of the head and backing away with her, allowing the duo to have some space.

“Ruby, what are you doing here? You were assigned with Harriet and Penny.” Weiss said, but it wasn’t a lecturing type of voice or a scolding, just wonder and confusion at the situation.

“I know…” Ruby’s voice was a small croak, so she cleared her throat. “I know, I just… I was worried.” Ruby said, and Weiss didn’t seem to get it.

“Ruby, Marrow called in that we were doing fine.” Weiss said, one hand on her hip and the other waving around nonchalantly, eyes rolling in a playful manner. She had a light smile on her face, and Ruby thought she looked beautiful, and she briefly made a note in her mind to always try to make Weiss smile, because she liked when she did.

Her mind came back down to Remnant, and she sighed shakily, trying her best to stand up a bit straighter. Weiss watched her with a keen eye as Ruby’s hand came up to rub the back of her neck, eyes flitting away from her.

“Yeah, of course! You’re right…” Ruby trailed off, not trusting herself to speak anymore than she had to. She flickered her gaze back to Weiss, maintaining eye contact with her as she lowered her hand and chewed on her bottom lip. Absentmindedly, as their eyes were locked- Ruby’s worried silver and Weiss’ sharp blue- Ruby brushed their fingers together, very briefly.

She heard Weiss suck in a breath, and as if all at once, everything crashed down into those stormy blues. 

“Oh, Ruby.” Weiss said in a soft tone. Understanding filled her eyes in that moment, Ruby’s eyes and touch conveying all she needed to know better than words ever could. That was one thing that worked for them- that helped their partnership. The unspoken things between them, how just one look or one touch would show what the other needed to see.

Ruby felt the beginnings of tears in the corners of her eyes, which she desperately blinked back as Weiss delicately circled her shoulders with her arms. Their bodies connected, and Ruby took a shuddering breath as she wrapped her arms around Weiss’ waist, burying her head into her neck. She smelled like sweat and war, but it was the most comforting scent to her at that moment.

“I’m okay.” Weiss whispered into her ear, light and airy and _real_. “It’s okay.” Ruby felt Weiss’ hand trailing up and down her back, her gentle tone and soft touch combining to relax the tension in her shoulders. Ruby allowed a couple of tears to fall from her eyes, and she felt Weiss flinch when they dropped onto her neck. Weiss tightened her hold around her, and Ruby followed suit.

“I’m sorry.” Ruby said, and Weiss continued the slow patterns on Ruby’s back as she spoke. “I was just… I just… Needed to _see_.” She sniffled as Weiss hummed in her ear. “I needed to… To see you a-and feel you.”

Weiss pulled back from her, a light blush on her pale cheeks at that statement. Ruby didn’t know why, but she decided not to question it, shaky breaths escaping her as Weiss’ hands lifted to her cheeks, thumbs wiping away stray tears.

“I know.” Weiss said, soft smile aimed at her. Ruby sniffled again, and Weiss’ hands remained on her face even after all the tears were gone. Ruby met her eyes, heart thumping when Weiss pressed their foreheads together, eyes locked. “I’m here, and I’m real. We’re both safe.”

Ruby swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded slowly, Weiss’ soft and alluring voice washing over her and calming her down.

“I missed you.” Ruby found herself saying, almost without really knowing, as if she was having an out of body experience due to Weiss- her eyes, her voice, her touch. Weiss gazed at her for a moment, and they both knew she didn’t mean she missed her in battle, while that was also true. Weiss bit her lip, Ruby’s eyes catching it for a second before Weiss pulled her head away from hers, those lips pressing to Ruby’s forehead in a small, tentative kiss.

Ruby’s eyelids fluttered as Weiss pulled away from her after, body still close but head far enough away to properly look into her silver eyes.

“I missed you too.” Weiss said, and for the first time in a while, Ruby genuinely smiled. Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes at her dork of a partner, pulling away from her and angling her body towards the airship. “Are you stowing away on our ship now? Or do you have other plans?” Weiss said with a playful smirk, gesturing to the ship, but also flitting her eyes over to Penny.

Ruby had forgotten the others were even there during that whole exchange, and she felt heat on her cheeks when she saw Nora, Penny _and_ Marrow just _watching_ them. Marrow with an exasperated look on his face, Penny with her usual cheery expression, and Nora with a knowing smile. What she knew, Ruby didn’t even know, though. Not yet, anyway.

Ruby cleared her throat and looked at Penny, sending her a small smile.

“Is it okay if I hitch a ride with them?” Ruby asked her friend, and Penny nodded happily, throwing them all a hearty salute.

“Affirmative! I will see you all back in Atlas. Good luck!” Penny said. And with that, she dashed off into the air, heading back to Atlas her own way.

Nora looked between them for a minute, before winking at them both and sauntering into the airship, leaving them both a little confused. But all of those confusing things could wait- they had a city to protect and enemies to take care of.

Ruby slipped her hand into Weiss’, whose grip tightened around her own as they walked into the ship together, glancing at each other once they made it inside.

“I think we should take a vote next time when everyone is assigned to a group.” Ruby said, and Weiss just let out a tiny laugh in response. She didn’t say anything back, but her expression and the way she pulled Ruby to sit next to her on the only empty part of the ship on the floor, their sides pressed flush together, Ruby knew she felt the same way.

It was going to be a long night, they knew that for sure. But as long as they were together, Ruby knew they’d be okay. And even if they were separated, Ruby knew they’d find their way back to each other.

Always. 


End file.
